This invention stops and eliminates false alarms but, micro motion sensitivity remains high. It can prevent accidents, carjacking and theft. It also offers an early warning system and safer and more secure driving. It triggers high power LEDS and a chirping sound during an an occasional driver's mistake to warn nearby drivers and pedestrians that a vehicle is fast approaching and/or turning and braking.
Everyone knows that real safety can be achieved only if everybody around is aware of the dangerous situation. It navigates drivers to develop good driving habits, if it detects risky vehicle operation then it shuts down only the safe driving protection temporarily until safe driving is restored. If the vehicle is carjacked or has been stolen then the system triggers an alarm and sign Call 911 during unauthorized driving. When the intruder tries to enter the parked vehicle the false alarm triggers a chirp and power LEDS emitting diodes as long as intruder keeps trying, when the intruder stops trying then the alarm also stops.
FIG. 2 No. 19 is an ON-OFF manually operated alarm switch it can be installed in secret location. If the alarm switch is ON it provides early warning, anti-carjacking and false alarm prevention system.
The alarm OFF is for normal driving and for safe driving protection.